Starfire
Koriand'r is the princess of Tamaran and a member of the teen titans Origins Koriand'r is a princess of Tamaran and was in line to rule the planet as queen. Komand'r (also known as Blackfire), her older sister, developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in infancy that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. This rivalry continued and intensified when the siblings were sent for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Things came to a head during a sparring exercise in which Komand'r attempted to kill her sister. As a result, Komand'r was expelled and she swore vengeance. That revenge came in a plot where Komand'r betrayed her planet by supplying detailed information about Tamaran's defenses to their enemies, the Citadel. They conquered Tamaran with ease, and the surrender conditions included the enslavement of Koriand'r, who was never permitted to return, since that would mean the Citadel would devastate the planet for abrogating the treaty. To her horror, Koriand'r learned that Komand'r was her master; her own older sister made the most of her sibling's years of horrific servitude. When Koriand'r killed one of her captors, Komand'r decided to execute her as punishment, but the sisters were attacked and captured by the Psions, a group of sadistic alien scientists. While performing deadly experiments on the sisters, the Psion were attacked by Komand'r's forces. Koriand'r broke free using her newly developed starbolts, destructive blasts of ultraviolet energy which were a result of the experiment. She freed Komand'r, who was still absorbing more amounts of ultraviolet energy. Far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister with the same, but more intense, power and had her restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escaped by stealing a spacecraft to flee to the nearest planet, Earth, where she met the Robin and his friends; she joined them in forming the Teen Titans. Teen Titans Starfire arrives on Earth while escaping captivity from Lord Trogaar, an alien overlord intending to sell her into slavery to what she calls "The Citadel." She creates mass havoc on an Earth city in an effort to break free from her restraints, arousing the ire of crime-fighters Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven later appears to convince the boys to settle the dispute peacefully, and the friendship between the five grows from there. After dispatching the alien invaders, Starfire chooses to stay on Earth with her newfound friends. Titans Kory Anders awakens after a car crash with no memory of her past. She learns that she has superhuman strength and can project bright, hot flames (powered by the sun) from her hands. Kory joins forces with Dick Grayson and Gar Logan to protect the empathic Rachel Roth from those who pursue her. She eventually discovers that she was sent to Earth to kill Rachel, so as to prevent the release of her demon father and the imminent annihilation of her home world. Instead, she decides to stay on Earth in order to help Rachel learn to control her powers as part of Dick's new incarnation of the Titans. Gallery Star.jpg|Drug PSA TT.jpg|Teen Titans TTG.jpg|Teen Titans Go! maxresdefault.jpg|Robot Chicken Category:Titans Category:Heroines